


Origins

by ImmortalBeloved



Category: Hannibal (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cannibalism, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Magic, Murder Husbands, Soulmates, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalBeloved/pseuds/ImmortalBeloved
Summary: Everyone has a beginning. Hannibal’s beginning was under the name Harry Potter.   Will was in need of a Savior...and who better than The-Boy-Who-Lived...to take a few lives.---In this story you will find a Harry Potter with the manic genius of Hannibal Lecter. A Will Graham without Encephalitis but with Seer abilities from his distant cousins, the Lovegoods. And the helping hand of Luna Lovegood herself.





	1. Prologue

Prologue 

 

It was the same old nightmare. He was starving again, which he hadn’t been for years. He could see the hall lights through the slats of the door to the cupboard under the stairs.

He could smell the dinner his aunt, his uncle, and his cousin were eating. 

Sadly, Hannibal knew which nightmare this was and he wanted to wake up before it proceeded, but it was no use.

The small door opened and his uncle pulled his five-year-old body out of the cupboard and dragged him towards the kitchen. Nothing was said as Harry/Hannibal was shoved into a chair at the table.

Before him was the most wonderful stew he had ever smelled. There was fresh baked bread and perfectly brewed tea as well.

He looked up at his relatives, knowing better than to eat without being told.

“Go ahead, boy, eat.“ Uncle Vernon finally growled.

Harry/Hannibal picked up a spoon and proceeded to eat the most wonderful meal he’d ever eaten up to that point in his entire life.

It could’ve been poison and he still would have found it delicious.

“Nice, isn’t it?“ his Aunt simpered. “The best the French restaurant down the street had to offer. This is how we want you to learn to cook for us. I have bought a few books and we will get started tomorrow.”

Harry thought that was a splendid idea. It would be amazing to make food like this again.

“Oh Pet, I think this is enough for him to get the idea. You can take him upstairs now.“

Harry look up at his relatives, confused.

“What, you didn’t think we would let you keep such a delicious food, did you?“ asked Uncle Vernon

His uncle gave a cruel laugh as his Aunt drug him up the stairs to the toilet and made him drink water with dish soap that made him vomit up everything you just eaten.

Hannibal bolted upright in bed, barely managing to keep all of the contents of his stomach. Such an inescapable memory, who knew it would be the start of all this?

HhHhHhHhH

Will didn’t go to any kind of wizard school. That kind of money was never in the Graham family life. He had his grandfather's thestral and willow wind and a hodgepodge of spells he learned from his grandmother’s out of date school books.

Anything more valuable been sold long before Will was even born.

In the end, Will decided that magic was more trouble than it was worth. He had no desire to boil newts eyes for potions or transfigure needles into matches. Cleaning charms were about the most useful things, so his wand came out once a week on house cleaning day.

How else is he going to keep up with seven dogs?

The one useful/horrible ability he had was a bit of seer blood that came from some distant relatives in England. As far as Will was concerned, the Lovegoods had a lot to answer for. Will couldn’t see anything useful like the future, he could just relive events that happened in a space as if he were there except for the fact that he couldn’t see the face of the person he was seeing the scene through… Which as his job was usually to catch the killer...it was almost useless.

And Jack Crawford wanted to borrow his “imagination“. Well, thinking a breakdown had gotten him out of it the last time he got tired of being used. It would always work again if needed.

… Unless Jack decided to cut off that avenue with an unfortunately attractive foreign psychiatrist… Who he couldn’t tell the truth to, but he didn’t want to lie to either.

Damn Hannibal.  
\---

AN- This is an AU spin that I just couldn't resist. I probably need a beta.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

“Hagrid are you really going to take me back there? You saw how my relatives treated me.” Harry asked at the end of a long day of shopping.

“Well, I don’t rightly know where else I would take you.” Hagrid replied with a confused look on his face. “Besides, if Dumbledore put you there he must’ve had his reasons.”

Harry seethed. So this Dumbledore was responsible for all he had suffered and now he was going to a school ran by the man. The nerve.

“Why did Dumbledore decide my custody arrangement? Did my parents leave a will?“ Harry asked.

Hagrid‘s face grew only more confused. Harry realized that he wasn’t dealing with someone playing with a full deck. “How about this, does the wizarding world have some kind of law-enforcement?“

“Yes, there is the Ministry of Magic and the Aurors.” Hagrid was relieved there was a question he could answer.

“Fine. Take me to them.“ Harry said. He wasn’t going back to the Dursley‘s without a fight. Who knew what they would do after Hagrid left.

“But Dumbledore…”

“If you don’t, I will scream that I’m being held against my will. I am sure someone in the alley will know where to take me.“

“Now, Harry...“ Hagrid pleaded.

Harry sighed. He really didn’t want to make a scene. He looked around and saw the blond boy from the clothing store walking with this family. It seemed like he had been right about Hagrid.

Harry walked over to them. “Excuse me, I am looking for some help. I need to find the Ministry of Magic. Do you know where I need to go?”

Lucius Malfoy looked down at the scarred forehead of Harry Potter and smirked. “And why do you wish to go there? They are very busy and have a little time to deal with children.”

“I would like to see if my parents left a will.   
I have been staying with my Muggle relatives and I wish to find out if there any wizard relatives I can stay with instead.” Harry decided that he didn’t need to air all of his dirty laundry...just enough to get his goals accomplished.

Lucius was aghast. Harry Potter raised by Muggles? It was a fate he wouldn’t wish on his worst enemy. “You are in luck I’m a member of the Wizengamot and I can get you a copy of the Will tomorrow. May I ask your name?” Lucius already knew it, but it was best to be polite.

“Harry Potter.”

“Well, Mr. Potter, if you do not want to wish to return to the Muggle world tonight, I can offer you a place to stay until other arrangements can be made. I assure you, no matter what the Will says there will be plenty of magical families that can take you in.“

“I would not wish to impose, but my Muggle relatives would be most upset were I to return.” Harry replied.

Hagrid was watching the exchange with growing dismay, but was helpless to stop it. “Harry, are you sure you want to go with them? You don’t know them.”

Harry looked back. “Could hardly be worse than what you wanted to send me back to. Mr. Malfoy? I’m ready whenever you are.”

HhHhHhH

Hannibal and almost finished a new sketch of Malfoy Manor. Almost every time he became lost in memories, he began to draw it almost on autopilot. He didn’t know why the past he had walked away from so long ago was resurfacing in his memories.

He had very little left to tie him into that world. Oh, he still used magic almost daily. It made murder a snap, but the corrupt community that it spawned him had been left behind.

He thought about his newest fascination – Will Graham. His life is been stagnant for sometime until he had met the mysterious FBI agent. There is something about Will Graham that smelled almost magical. Just a hint of the world he had left behind.

Hannibal’s unnatural sense of smell was the result of a potions experiment he had conducted during his NEWT year... he had been awarded an outstanding score for inventing an entirely new working potion.

But as far as he knew, dear Will was fully muggle. It was a perplexing puzzle.

Another complication was Abigail – his pseudo-daughter. Whatever was he to do with her? He had already bonded with her the only way he knew how, by hiding a body.

He didn’t think the same method would work with Will. This would require require more thought

 

HhHhHhHhH

Will woke again with the remnants of a dream still on his mind. The ravenstag had appeared yet again and he knew that it was more than an active imagination, but he didn’t know enough about dream omens to gain any clue. It might be time to write to his cousin Luna.

WGWGWGWG

A/N-yes, I know, short chapters, but it is how the story breaks.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Then...

It was a different Harry Potter that showed up at the Ministry of Magic the next day. A night in the lap of luxury that only the Malfoy‘s could provide had persuaded him that that was the only way to live.

For the first time in memory, he was well fed, well rested, and well-dressed. Narcissa had found out that the only clean clothes that he had had been bought just that day for school. She had several of the house elves adapt a few of Draco’s robes since he already had plenty.

Mr. Malfoy led Harry directly to the department of magical wills and probate. “Hello, we are here to get a copy of the Potter last will and testament.”

“Just a moment.” Said the clerk behind the counter. After a few moments she returned, perplexed. “That file has been sealed by order of the head of the wizengamot. Highly irregular.”

“Is that so?” Lucius purred. “Even from Mr. Potter himself?” He said as he motioned at Harry.

“No exemptions are listed.”

“I see, Harry, come along… Today you will get to see how the wizengamot works.” Lucius said as he swept from the room.

They went down two floors to a secretary who is sitting at a wide desk. “I need to call an immediate meeting, the heir of an ancient and noble family has requested our assistance.”

“Yes, Lord Malfoy. I shall send the notifications right away. I shall set the time for 11 o’clock.” She said she made a notation in large book.

“Come along Harry, I shall show you the chambers while we wait.”

“What did you mean by an ancient and noble house?” Harry asked.

“Some Wizarding families are older and more prestigious than others. Families like yours and mine, for example. Once we have you settled, we can get you tutors to educate you on the things you’ll need to know.”

That wizengamot chambers were large with a semi circle of tiered chairs facing one large chair. Lucius showed him the Malfoy seat and then showed him the Potter seat that would be waiting for him when he reached his majority.

Time passed and the room began to fill with people. Lucius found a chair and set Harry next to the Malfoy seat for the time being. Close to eleven, an old man with a long white beard and colorful robes meandered in and took a seat in the large chair in the front. Lucius leaned over to Harry. “That is the great and powerful Dumbledore.” He said quietly.

At eleven on the dot, Dumbledore called the session to order. “We are here today at the request of Lord Malfoy regarding a request for assistance from the heir of an ancient and noble house. Lord Malfoy, you have the floor.”

“Thank you. My Lords, yesterday a young man came to me and requested assistance in finding out the contents of his parent’s will. They’ve been deceased for ten years, but until yesterday this young man had been abandoned in the Muggle world without access to his inheritance or a magical guardian.

“He does not even know who his magical guardian is. This morning I took him to the magical wills and probate office to find this information for him, but found that the will was sealed by the head of the wizengamot. So I am here to request that the Potter Will be unsealed so that Harry Potter no longer has to live in the Muggle world away from his rightful legacy.”

Loud murmurs broke out in the room as people reacted in shock.

During the speech, Dumbledore had blanched. He realized that the boy beside Lucius Malfoy was Harry Potter. Why hadn’t he taken the time to listen to what Hagrid had tried to say? He just thought that the kind hearted half-giant would be complaining about Harry’s living situation. Dumbledore had no idea Harry would have the guts to do anything about it. “Lord Malfoy, there are factors you are unaware of. I’m afraid that I must ask you to take this to a more private forum. We can retire to my offices immediately.”

Harry stood up. “Sir, no matter what happens next, I would like for my magical guardian to be present in order to protect my interests.”

Dumbledore gave his patented grandfatherly smile, “That shall post no problem young man as I am your magical guardian.”

“And you were the one who decided to place me with the Dursley’s and then never check on my where welfare?” Harry asked leadingly.

“Well, yes, I felt it for the best.” Dumbledore replied.

“Then I will go nowhere alone with you. You allowed me to be abused for ten years. I would like to request a new magical guardian. Who was named my parents will?” Harry demand angrily.

If Dumbledore had hidden the will and also claimed absentee guardianship , then there must be something in that will that Dumbledore needed to keep quiet in order to retain power.

Dumbledore wasn’t finished bluffing, however. “No, I am sure that abuse is a bit of a stretch, don’t you think? They are your family, after all, and even if they’re strict, they still love you.”

But Harry was far past angry. He began to slowly and methodically take off his clothes until he was just in his boxers. He let everyone stare in shock at the bruises and scars that littered his skin.

“Headmaster, are you in the habit of brushing off student complaints of abuse in the home? Who decided that you were qualified to run a school?” Harry asked. 

By this point, every face in the chamber, both light and dark sided, were glaring at Dumbledore. How could they have let someone with so little empathy teach their children? 

The dark had never liked Dumbledore because he would not allow them the right to practice traditional dark magics as they wished...but they had never ever thought him capable of being indifferent to a child suffering.

Lord Nott stood up. “I call for a vote to unseal the Potter Will. I further propose that if Dumbledore stood to gain in anyway from the suppression of the will, that we vote on if he is worthy to retain his positions here and at Hogwarts.”

“I second the motion.” Said Augusta Longbottom, to the shock of many. It was the first time in ages that a proposal from one side of the divide was seconded by someone on the other.

Even more surprising, the vote passed unanimously. Harry put his clothes back on while a parchment scroll with wax seals was brought in.

Out of the corner of his eye, Lucius could see Dumbledore moving towards the door. “Albus, I really think that you must do the honor and read to us what you so willfully kept hidden.”

“Oh, well, you see… I forgot to have an appointment with the new defense instructor, you know how they are…”

Aurors moved to the front of the hall and closed the doors. Lucius smiled. “I really must insist.”

With great reluctance Dumbledore took the scroll and broke the seals and begin to read.

“This is the Last Will and Testament of James and Lily Potter.

“To Remus Lupin, we leave 50,000 gallons. To Severus Snape we leave $50,000 and our eternal apologies.

“To Sirius Black, we leave custody of our son, Harry Potter. Take care of him well, you old dog.

“To Peter Pettigrew, we leave our eternal hatred. If we are dead at this time it means that he betrayed us. He was a secret keeper to our home. If there any questions, ask Albus Dumbledore as he is the one who cast the fidelus charm on our home.

“If Sirius cannot take Harry, we would prefer that it be an order member or a good magical family. But under no circumstances is Harry to be placed with his Muggle relatives.

“This is our will, so mote it be.”

Dumbledore looked up. Proud that his voice had only faltered in a few places. He would have to do some fast talking… But for the moment he froze as he saw every single wand pointed his way and a livid Harry Potter standing in front of him with an unspeakable violence in his eyes.

Finally Harry spoke, “And just where is Sirius Black?”

Dumbledore couldn’t find the voice to answer. His lips moved but nothing escaped.

“Azkaban.” Amelia Bones answered. “He was sent there without a trial because it seemed like everyone just knew he was a secret keeper and had to have been the one to betray your family. I think we can see you now, though, where those rumors came from.”

Harry looked over at her. “I want him out now. Then I want the people responsible for the false imprisonment arrested. If I were you, I would make sure there are no other “mistakes” in this Azkaban place.”

Harry turned back to Dumbledore. “Now as for you…What could I have ever done to you? You left me ignorant, you left me to be abused, and you apparently committed obstruction of justice to do so. You had my real guardian shoved out of the way by illegal imprisonment...All these evil tasks just to ruin the life of one child… Why? Why did you do this to me?”

The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

Dumbledore sensed that he only one chance to get this right. “When Voldemort killed your mother, she cast for protection ward around you that rebounded the killing curse back at the him… But I fear it only destroyed his body, not his soul.

“The protection your mother gave you would only stay strong as long as you stayed with maternal relative… So I admit I did go to extreme links to achieve that… But it was well worth it to make sure you were safe from Voldemort.”

“You mean the possible soul without a body?” Harry asked. “And damn all other real world dangers I would face as a consequence?”

“How was I to know she wasn’t treating you right? She is your Aunt...when we take you back, I shall have a stern talk with her.” Dumbledore said in a placating voice.

“Number one- my real magical Guardian will decide where I go and I am sure that they will respect my parents will and keep me away from the Dursleys.

“Number two – my first suggestion will be that we leave this country. Evil spirit dude will have trouble finding me if we go exploring the wide world. It is a very big place out there. It amazes me that your first instinct was illegal imprisonment rather than some kind of witness protection… Which leads me to believe that you were holding me in reserve in case he came back for real in order to throw me at him so you could have someone to hide behind. A child you could hide behind.

“This leads me to point number three- I will never fight this Lord Voldemort in any form. I might have if you asked, but I will not be manipulated. I did not create your little terrorist problem and it’s not up to me to fix it. If he upsets you, get up off of your own asses and do something about it – don’t send children to fight your battles.”

The room was stunned. Finally, Lucius cleared his throat, “What would you like us to do to Dumbledore?”

“Am I allowed to skin him slowly until he bleeds to death?” Harry asked.

Lucius chuckled, thinking that Harry was joking. “No, I don’t think that is allowed.”

“Well, I guess prison for the rest of his life will do in a pinch.” Harry said. “I really do hope someone has been sent to Azkaban to free my wrongfully imprisoned guardian, I will not be pleased with any unnecessary delays.”

“Of course. I have already sent Aurors a message to retrieve Black from Azkaban.“ Madame Bones said as she motioned for a set magic suppressing cuffs for Dumbledore. “We shall have a trial for Dumbledore once your real guardian is well enough to attend. I believe he may have some valuable testimony.”

“That will do for now.” Harry answered. 

HhHhHhH

Now...

Luna looked at the letter from her distant American cousin. A black stag with feathers? What was Harry, or Hannibal as he was called now, up to?

This would require a personal intervention, she decided as she went to ask about long distance portkey rates. Much better to do it in person. Hannibal required a delicate touch.

lLlLlLl

Will stared at the letter from his Cousin in shock. She was coming here? They had never actually met, only exchanged a few letters over the years- far from close enough for her to drop everything to come to his aid.

She also said that she would not require a room to stay in, that she would be visiting an old friend while she was here.

How very odd.

WgWgWgW

Hannibal stared at the parchment in front of him in amusement. Luna would never change. She was asking for a room to stay in while she helped her cousin. She would’ve stayed with him, but his house was infested with wrackspurts and she would never be able to sleep. That, and Hannibal cooked better.

He got a parchment to reply that she was more than welcome. His plans for Will Graham could be put on hold while one of the more pleasant points of his childhood came for a visit.

HhHhHhH

 

A/N- please review and I am still looking for a beta. But if my editing doesn't bother anyone, then no worries.


End file.
